


one of these is not like the others

by cherlektrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post CA:WS, handwriting au, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherlektrash/pseuds/cherlektrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all of the avengers had different handwriting styles and steve had figured out who's is who's pretty quickly from the amount of sticky notes that plastered the new avengers tower but he is in for a shock when a new style started popping up every once in a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of these is not like the others

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of a drabble I guess? it's my first fic and it is unbetaed so any mistakes are mine. I will be adding onto this when I can.

* * *

**12:32AM**

     No one has the same handwriting. Even super humans have their own personal flair to their writing. Steve has wide spread out handwriting that was actually really pretty but almost illegible. Tony has cramped cursive that has the trademarks of a strict grammar teacher. Natasha has beautiful full printing that looks feminine but like the writer can still kick your ass in 7 inch heels and a sundress. Thor has huge sprawling letters that look separate from each other but not really. Clint has a particular way of writing in a mix of cursive and print that is legible but not perfect. Bruce on the other hand has the handwriting of a high school biology teacher.

     The inconsistent handwritings made it really easy to tell who left little sticky notes around Avenger Tower, everything from Natasha reminding Tony about grocery shopping trips on Saturdays to Steve telling off Thor about leaving Mjolnir in front of the microwave again.

     Steve walked into the kitchen of his floor at Avenger’s Tower to see a post-it stuck to the one of the pots that hung on a rack above the island in the middle. He reached up to grab it, accidently knocking himself in the head with a cast iron frying pan. Rubbing the lump that was developing on his head, he read the note figuring it was from Natasha or Clint saying he forgot his shield or something in the living room again. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

  _Steve,_  
 _I miss you._

_Sorry about trying to kill you, that wasn’t me._

_Give me a chance to make it up to you._

_Meet me on the balcony._

_10pm next tuesday._

_Don’t bring anyone else._

_Please? For me?_

 

    Steve stared at the little strip of paper.

      ** _Bucky?_**

**_Bucky was here?_ **

**_Does he remember me?_ **

**_Is it a trap?_ **

**_How did he get in?_ **

   All these thoughts and more were racing around in Steve’s brain. He considered it from every angle before asking JARVIS if he had seen anyone enter his floor.  
 

 “Yes sir, about 45 minutes ago a James Barnes entered and left a note before vanishing. The note was deemed safe so no alarm was given.”

    JARVIS finished reading off the last bit in a bit of a sarcastic voice.  
   “Thank you JARVIS”

   Steve headed back to his floor to get ready to meet Natasha and Clint for drinks later that night. Clint was determined to drink him under the table. Steve was generous enough to not tell him that it was impossible as the serum had eliminated his ability to get drunk and Natasha just thought it was funny.

    

* * *

**10:00PM**  

    Steve was chuckling slightly at the sight of Clint asleep at the bar while Natasha was playing a group of frat boys at darts in the back corner. Clint had passed out sometime after the 13th round of shots had been downed and was out for the night. Steve debated moving him and calling a cab or going to get Natasha. After he glanced at the game of darts just as Natasha hit the inner ring of the bullseye for the 10th time, he decided not to ruin her fun and just let Clint sleep for now. 

A little while later, all three of them stumbled out of the bar clint supported between the more or less sober other two. Steve hailed a cab as Natasha held Clint back from trying to shoot a pigeon on a power line with an air bow and arrow. 

By the time Steve managed to get the happy couple to their floor and headed up to his, he had managed to forget about the note from that morning.That is until he fell onto the bed and landed on a sheet of lined paper bearing Tony's handwriting.

_Steve,_

_I have no idea how that intruder got in this morning and JARVIS won't tell me who or what it was so I'm assuming it's not a threat If they come back, please inform me as soon as possible?_

He folded the note up and put it in his night stand drawer so he could look at it in the morning and after a perimeter check, crashed onto the star-spangled man bedspread Sam had gotten him for his birthday as a gag gift but he secretly loved.

* * *

 

    **3:26AM**

He looked on the sleeping face of his best friend from the darkened corner of the room. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it was creepy and he shouldn't do it but that had not stopped him in the last few weeks. Although this time was different. This time he had left a note and he knew Steve knew it was from him. This time he might get some answers about himself. The museum wasn't very helpful to piecing together what Hydra had stolen from him, but Steve could help him. He knew he could.

The shadow slipped out the same way he had been slipping in for weeks now, the vents.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this first chapter


End file.
